megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pitch
Pitch (sometimes known as Country Man) is the first robot constructed by the mad scientist, Dr. Fever. He is actually a good guy, but the reason he is fightable is because Dr. Fever lies to him about Dr. Light and his robots (actually; Mega Man, Proto Man, Roll, Beat, Ice Man, Cut Man and Auto). Description CSW-000 Pitch was built by Dr. Fever in the events of Mega Man Century 2. Dr. Wily lent a hand with the blueprints, which he made the idea of building him from. They wanted to build him to destroy Dr. Light and his robots to conquer the city and his ideas. He have a bit of Zero's DNA, which explains why Pitch is as strong as him (from MMX2). Pitch is as brave as Zero as well and perseverant (unless near death in fighting him). He have 4 known weapons, which are P-Cannon, P-Shotgun, P-Katana and Minigun. P-Cannon is like the Mega Buster but stronger. P-Shotgun is a rare use weapon, which takes away 4 life energy (Note that it is used when purchased in the playable games he appears in). P-Katana is the equivalence of Z-Saber. Minigun is the special weapon of Pitch that is based on Bass's rapid fire Buster but a bit more stronger and easy to beat bosses. Pitch is also a Reploid. 'Pros and Cons' Background Info Strategy Pitch himself has greater strength than average robots. He has the ability to slice with his powerful Katana or shooting, he can dash (even in mid-air, but only if he have the flying chip) and enabling him to traverse great distances in cities. He attacks by shooting his buster or minigun or slicing with his Katana. Pitch can also dash attack to hurt multiple opponents with his Katana by spinning (similar to Rasetsusen). He has a radar equipped in his head for detecting energy signatures. When near death when fighting Mega Man or Proto Man, he gives up and begs for forgiveness like Dr. Wily. He also springs in when reaching the end of Mega Man Country 3 to help Mega Man and Proto Man when Virus Shifter is about to waste them. Quotes *"Oh no you don't!" *"Please, don't go on and end my life, forgive me please and there shall be no more miseries. I thought you were a bad guy but it turns out that I was fooled by SOMEONE!! So what do you say?" - To Mega Man (or Proto Man) after brawling in Mega Man Country 3. *"No matter where you go, I will track you down!" ''- To Dr. Fever and Dr. Wily at the Ending of Mega Man Country X.'' ''*''I'm a reploid of justice" *"Is that all you got?!" *"I'm Country Man! Respect it!" *"I'm a reploid, is that a crime?" Trivia *He is immuned to fire (not lava however), which is maybe a possible reason to why he is called Pitch. *He dresses up in country or rodeo costumes when travelling with his family (formerly Dr. Fever and presently Dr. Light). This can be a reason why he sometimes call himself Country Man *He have a country accent. *There is an anatomy of Pitch in Fever Stage 3 of Mega Man Country 2 . Category:RedFurnace's Fan Pages Category:Fan Reploids Category:Reploids Category:Mega Man Country Category:Neutrals Category:Characters Category:Fan characters